the darkest lights
by ArcanaXII
Summary: light and darkness, hunters and grimm, many see the world in black and white, that there is only light with good, and darkness with evil, what if darkness was used for good? these forbidden warriors would not be light or dark, they would be The Darkest Lights. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS PLOT LINE AND ONE OF THE OCS THE OTHER OCS ARE OTHER PEOPLES
1. Halo, revenge

****NOT MY CHARACTER YET, THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO werewolf35, HE ALSO WROTE THIS CHAPTER.****

"Come on schmit, I know that you know where she is." I say to smuggling friend

"Halo, if I did, do you really think I would be stupid enough to not tell you where she is? I know how much you want her dead and I know what you do to people who get in the way of you finding her." he says

I sigh and shake my head. I had gotten a tip that schmit had smuggled in Violet, or at least on of her contacts.

"Alright schimt, can you at least tell me who it is you smuggled into Vale?" I ask him

"It was just some guy who wanted to evade the taxes in mistral." he tells me

"What did he look like?" I ask

"Uh, black hair, green eyes, gray t-shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, and he had a necklace with a diamond ring." he told me

"Was he a faunas?" I ask, hoping he was

"Yeah, he was. A bull faunas to be exact, why?" he asked

"Well schmit, you just smuggled in john jovick. A drug dealer and smuggler. He also happens to be a contact of violet's." I tell him

"Oh s***, Halo you have to know, I didn't know he was a contact of hers." he says with a little bit of fear in his voice

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just tell me where he was going." I say

"He said something about going to meet a few friends at a club in the city." he says

"Do you know which club?" I ask

"Yeah, juniors place. They just recently fixed the place up after it got destroyed by someone" he told me

"Thanks schmit, you've been a big help." I tell him

I left his warehouse with one destination in mind; juniors.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

As I walked into juniors club, I noticed that there weren't that may people there. Just a lot of men in black suits walking around.

I walked up to the man at the bar and asked, "Hey, are you junior?" I know that every single bar and club is involved in some criminal activity. This one just happens to be involved in information.

"Who want's to know?" he said

"Just someone looking for a little information." I say

"Alright what do you want to know?" he asks after a few moments

"I'm looking for someone, he's a bull faunas with black hair and green eyes. He's also got a necklace with a diamond ring on it." I tell him

"Yeah, some guy came by earlier matching your description of him. He came here to meet with someone." he tells me

"Who did he meet?" I ask

"Don't know, she had violet eyes and violet hair with a few pink high lights in a pony tail. She was also pretty hot, though a little to young for me, around the age of 20" he tells me

My eyes widen just a little, not enough to be noticed, but enough for anybody with good eye sight and was actually looking for it to see. He had just described violet, my sister.

"Where were they headed?" I ask

"I don't know exactly where they were headed, but they left in a bit of a hurry. I had one of my boys follow them, he saw them heading to the boatyard, that's all he was able to see before he was spotted and had to run." he tells me

"Thanks." I say leaving a few thousand lein on the counter

THE SHIP YARD

When I get to the shipyard, I notice that on one of the boats there were a lot of men with guns patrolling it.

I spend the next half an hour looking at everything I can use to my advantage.

When I'm done I know that there are 15 guys on he boat, the boat itself is a few years old and hasn't been used in awhile, and that jovick is bellow deck.

I then go up to another ship and get to the top.

When I'm at the top, I quickly knock one of my explosive arrows, aim at the group of guys relaxing by the edge f the boat, and fire. The arrow lands in front of them and explodes after a second, killing them all in the blast and destroying some of the ship. The other men start looking around, trying to find me.

I quickly fire 4 more arrows, each of them hitting their target's. The remaining 4 try to run but I quickly shoot my arrows at them, each arrow piercing the man's backs.

I jump down and run toward the boat.

When I get there, I see that jovick is already standing there, with his back sword drawn.(this is a type of sword)

"Well, well, well. If it isn't violets brother, I was wondering when you would get here." he says mockingly

"Tell me where she is and I'll consider letting you live." I say

"Oh please, like I would tell you that. We both know that whatever you do to me, won't be nearly as painful as what she can and will do to me." he says with a look of fear in his eyes

I say nothing and have Bianca transform into my cutlasses.

We stare at each other for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Jovick suddenly dashes forth, swinging his blade at my head. I roll to the side and swing my blades at him. He blocks them and goes to kick me, but I dodge out of the way. He runs forward slashing constantly in every direction, but I block them. He raises his sword above his head and swings down, but I knock it away with my blades. I then slash my cutlasses across his chest, slicing through his clothes and making him cry out in pain. Giving him no time to rest, I kick him in the chest. When he goes down to hold it in pain, I stab him through his back. I then pull it out and knee him in the face nicking him over.

I transform Bianca back into now form and sling it across my back.

I look down at jovick and notice that he is still breathing, albeit with great difficulty. I the notice the amount of blood around him and I know that he is going to die.

" I can end it for you know jovick, all I want is to know where my sister is." I tell him

"Heh, you've proven to be better than me when it comes to fighting. Alright I'll tell you the truth, I don't know where she is. The only one that knows where she is all time is shadow, that f*** assassin lover of hers." he said

"Thank you." I say

I then stand up and unsling my bow. I knock my arrow and aim at his head. I then fire and the arrow embeds itself in his head with a sickening crunch.

"Interesting, you granted him mercy even though he helped your sister and caused the death of innocents." someone behind me says

I quickly spin around and knock an arrow, aiming it at the head of the person.

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy. Might I ask your name?" the now revealed Ozpin says

"My name is Halo Wong." I tell him not even lowering my bow

"Why did you grant him the mercy of a quick death, he wouldn't have done the same for you, so why did you do it for him?" he asks

I think for a few moments about whether or not I should tell him why, until I decide to tell him.

"Because I'm not like him, I don't like to see others suffer. The only one I want to see suffer and die a violent and painful death, is violet my sister." I tell him

He smiles at me and says, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I can assume that it was to capture jovick, but as you can see that won't be happening." I say

"No, you see I'm here for you. More specifically to make an offer." he says

"An offer? What kind of offer?" I asked curious

"I want to offer you to join my school and become a huntsman. You will be able to put your skills to good use and will be able to save a lot of lives." he says

"Sorry but no. I'm after my sister and I can't be distracted." I say immediately

"Well, how about this. You come to my school and become a huntsman in training, and in return I will do everything in my power to help you hunt down your sister. So do we have a deal?" he asks

I think about this for a few moments until I reach my decision.

"Alright Ozpin deal. But I want you to promise me one thing. When we find her, theirs no trial, no jail, and no police. All I want is for her to die." I tell him

"I promise you, that you will get your revenge Halo and that i will not get in your want unless it hurts innocent people." he says

"Good, Know mind telling me When your School starts?" I ask

As he tells me all the details, I start to think about who I might meet and about how close I am to finding Violet.


	2. Emma

**ALSO NOT MINE, MY CHARACTER WILL BE THE FOURTH CHARACTER INTRODUCTION, THE FIFTH CHAPTER. ALL CREDIT GOES TO Demonfox25**

Emma was following behind her older brother as they were walking through a forest. "So big brother, where exactly are you taking me to?" She questioned and all she got from him was a smirk.

"You'll see soon enough little sis." Her brother said before going back to leading them through the forest. After a few minutes they ended up in a large clearing with Nira, Vigor, and Lyre all in their combat gear.

"Um… b-bro what's going on?" She questioned kind of scared as she looked to her brother who had a giant grin on his face. "Well little sis we decided to see if you have what it takes to go to beacon, which means you have to fight us four…at once…on your own." He said watching the expression on his sister's face change from shock to horror as he went on.

'I-I have to fight all four of them!?' She thought as she took a step back. She swallowed down her fear and drew her Tonfa Blades the Ebony's and got into a fighting stance still scared out of her mind.

"Alright little sis…don't think that just because your my sis I'm going to go easy on you got that." He said as the rifle on his back had its handle straighten out before he grabbed it and drew his sword. As he did this Nira got out her claw gauntlet, Vigor drew his battle axe, and Lyre pulled out a spear. "Hope you are ready sis because here we come!" He yelled before all four of them dashed toward Emma who got into a defensive stance. Alter jumped into the air and went to slash at her but she rolled out of the way only for Vigor to be in front of her swinging his axe down but she quickly raised her blades and blocked the axe strike before slipping out of it and sending Vigor to the ground. Then she herd chains from behind her and saw Nira's claws connected to chains fired at her she barley dodged them and got a few cuts here and there. On her legs and arms before a net came out of nowhere and got caught her in it.

"What the?!" Emma yelled from inside the net as the four started to move towards her. 'N-no I can't…I can't fail not now!' She mentally yelled at herself before her blades caught on fire and she cut through the net shocking the four.

"Hey Alter when could she do that?" Nira question too which he just shook his head.

"I never knew about that…guess she really has grown." He said chuckling.

"Then let's us stop holding back treating her like a kid and start treating her like a huntress." Vigor said too which everyone nodded at that.

"Right…OK SIS HERE IS ROUND TWO!" He yelled before he swung his blade back and a red glow surrounded it before he made a slashing motion towards her sending a wave of fire at her. She quickly rolled out of the way and charged at them Lyre appeared next to her and tried to hit her with her spear to which Emma jumped over it and landed a powerful punch to her gut sending her back and knocking Lyre out.

'One down, three to go.' She told herself before she jumped back before four claws landed right where she used to be. She ran forward and grabbed one of the chains that are attached to the claws just before they were retracted and sending her flying toward and surprised Nira who got a kick to the face knocking her out. 'Sorry big sis.' She thought with a wince after kicking her pseudo-sister. She then heard what sounded like a missile and started running only to have the missile follow right behind her.

"VIGOR YOU SUCK!" She yelled as she ran for her life from the missile following her before she saw him with his axe as a missile launcher so she ran towards him and jumped over him and landed and kept on running and he wasn't paying attention to his own missile and got hit by it knocking him out. After she herd the explosion she stopped running and tried to catch her breath before she realized something.

"Where's big bro!?" She said before looking around trying to find him before a wave of fire passed by her.

"Well nice job and beating everyone sis but now you fight me." He said before running at her swinging his sword at her and while she blocked and dodged him as best she could. "Not bad little sis not ba-" He said before a white claw came out of nowhere and hit Alter into a tree. "GAH!" He yelled as he hit the tree.

Emma slowly turned as saw an Ursa right in front of her. "A-a-ahhhhhhh!" She screamed before rolling out of the way of its claw. She then combined her tonfa blades and made a bow and took an arrow from her quiver and shot it at the grim still scared out of her mind. She kept it up with dodging and shooting it before she ran out of arrows just as the grim cornered her and as it raised it's claw to strike her Alter jumped above it and cut its claws off. Seeing her brother do that gave her a little more confidence so she ran at the Ursa and hit it a few times before jumping back to let her brother strike it a few times before they ran it through with their blades at the same time.

"I…I…I did it…I really did it." She yelled before falling back exhausted. "Owie…that hurt." She said before she fell asleep her brother just shook his head at her. "Well good job sis." He said before turning to face his team. "Alright everyone you can get up now." He said and they all stood up and dusted themselves off with no injures on them.

"Well that was fun didn't think kitten would be able to keep up with us." Nira said.

"Well she did train with us for a while so what do you expect." Vigor said.

"That you would have been smarter dear." Lyre said with a smirk to her boyfriend who mock glared at her.

"Ha ha ha very funny." He said before Alters scroll started to beep. He took it out and looked at it before he broke out into a grin and answered it. "Hey Ozzy! What's up!" He said and a sigh could be heard from Ozpin. "What's rry? no can do, you know that…Ozzy Hahaha…ok ok ok ill stop, but really thanks for having an area of Emma forest cleared for us…fine ill stop calling you Ozzy…Professor O…so what do you think…haha glad to hear, well hope she will make some actual friends at beacon…alright and again thanks a lot." He said before he hung up. "Well guy's our work is done." He said before turning to his sister. "And your journey…begins."


	3. Darius, soldier

Darius

Darius sat alone in the locker room of beacon academy wondering what type of battle was waiting outside the door, putting on his black combat boots he replayed the eDariusts that led him there. first the shocking revelation of his adoptive father, James Ironwood, he was included between the candidate of the THUNDER unit, a new special force that aim to create a new type of soldier, a hunter-soldier hybrid to support the paladin combat suit in the kingdoms borders.  
Then the catch "because there is always a freaking catch" he muttered under his breath, you can only join if you have a hunter license, so his father sent him to beacon academy with a recommendation letter for the Darius finished checking his heavy assault rifle/greatsword "shattered eclipse",it was a birthday gift from his father, he laughed a bit thinking"guess a skateboard or a bike weren't original enough for my Darius contemplated his stab vest, dark gray with his symbol on the back: the shattered moon of Remnant with darkness leaking from the shattered half.

Ozpin outright ignored him the first time they met, he said: why i should let you attend my academy? you haDarius't earned the right to"

Darius immediately retorted with a smirk "i bet i can kick the a** of anyone that has earned the right to apply."

Ozpin gave an amused smile and said "Report to the arena of the academy, i will give you a chance."  
Running a hand trough his short brown hairs as he putted on his purple beret, he stood up and walked to the mirror, staring into the reflection of his dark purple eyes he made a mental control: beret OK, white and black camo t-shirt and pants on, stab vest check, rifle check, knife OK, boots on, black tactical fingerless gloves OK, ammo 3 mags of 53 rounds each other OK and dust and acid applier of shattered eclipse operative."well this is it, at least i didn't forgot to put on the pants this time",Darius entered the arena and approached the four kids standing at the center, the first to talk was the Asian looking guy.

"Greetings, I'm Yatsuhashi of team CFVY these are Fox our close range specialist, my partner Velvet and Coco our team leader."  
"Hi guys I'm Darius, do you know where is Ozzy?"  
"I'm right here Mr Cygnus and I would prefer if you were to not call me that. let me illustrate your trial, you will fight 1vs1 all the members of team CFVY and then i shall decide if you earned the right to apply, the first match will see you opposed to Miss Scarlatina start when ready."  
Darius watched Velvet closely thinking"she's a fauns so is naturally very perceptive and agile, not very muscular so probably she rely on speed and agility, the best course of action is to overpower her quickly,"immediately after Darius disappeared in a cloud of darkness and reappeared behind Velvet, before the girl could notice Darius kicked her right leg making her kneel and wrapped his toned arms around her neck till she fainted.

He turned smirking and said "one down, three more to go."

Enraged, Coco immediately stomped in the arena "I'm gonna kill you for that!"

Darius eyed the breifcase she was carrying with her and came to the conclusion that she was a close range fighter too, he charged in only to find himself staring down the multiple muzzles of a mini-gun.

"Oh s***" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Too easy" exclaimed Coco.

Next was Yatsuhashi, Darius analyzed him too _very muscular, he use a one bladed greatsword like me, but judging by his stance he is used to defensive combat not aggressive i might be able to exploit that._ Darius unholstered Shattered Eclipse in its greatsword form and slashed at Yatsuhashi, he parried with ease and countered with a thrust, Darius side-stepped and hit him square in the face with a punch followed by a kick to the chest, Yatsuhashi didn't slow down and started putting eDarius more strength in his fendent, Darius saw an opening and tackled him down shifting Shattered eclipse in his rifle form and pointing it at Yatsuhashi's forehead only to find his blade pressing against his throat,"it's a draw big guy."

Fox entered the arena disarmed and said "you too are a hand-to-hand specialist right? Let's do it old school"

Darius replied "Bare handed? Your funeral"

The fight immediately started with both the opponents trading furious hit, Fox was faster, but Darius was stronger, the fight lasted for almost an hour before Darius got defeated by aura shortage "You really are good Fox, we should do it again sometimes"Darius said tough evidently tired

"Yeah we should, so i can kick your a** again" the two started laughing while Ozpin approached them.  
"So Ozzy? What'ya think?". Darius asked, sounding very confident  
Smiling Ozpin replied"You are accepted into Beacon, return in a week. together you and the new first year students are gonna have your initiation".


	4. Silver, animal

**Hey, sorry it took so long for mine to come out, I had to change some things, like the names of every single character, Long story. But here it is! THIS ONE BELONGS TO ME, IF YOU WANT TO USE IT YOU NEED TO HAVE _MY_ PERMISSION.**

Silver

"Weird, the letter says that me job would be here." says the boy in the gray-silver trench coat. He pulls out his scroll and looks at the coordinates on the message he got on his scroll.

 _Go to the western end of the emerald forest and clear_

 _out the grimm, you will be rewarded handsomely_

 _~anonymous_

 _Sure hope I get paid enough for this_. He thinks to himself, remembering how hard his last anti-grimm job was. _Still sore from that damn bird._ He hears a rustling and turns toward the sound, tensed and ready.

He is suddenly surrounded by the creatures of Grimm, Beowulfs and Ursas all around

"About damn time time you showed up, I was starting to get board" he says to them. He seems to exert some kind of pressure on them, like the fear prey has when it's predator is stalking it. Some take a step back, others just seem to get pissed off and move towards him.

"Heh, so you want to dance?" the boy asks, pulling his hood down revealing his silver hair, ice cold blue eyes, and a sinister grin. He flicks his wrists and two hand guns fly into his hands from his sleeves. They both have a blade on the bottom of the gun. One is black with a white stripe and white blade, the other is the opposite, white with a black stripe and black blade. "Then lets dance."

he holds the guns in opposite directions and fires them both at the same time, each one hits a Beowulf "bull's eye!" he says happily. He keeps shooting the Beowulf right between the eyes. But they start to close in.

"time to get up close..." he flicks the guns back and there is a click when handles becomes straight with the barrel, he whips them back out and blades extend from the barrels "...and personal."

He runs at a Beowulf and severs it's head before any of them know whats going on, one comes up behind him and he stabs it through the face without looking. After cutting down several more, a black gem pops out of the blade, he catches it and puts it in a pocket in his trench coat.

he puts he hilts of the two swords together at the hilt and turns them so that the blades are facing in opposite directions, then there is a click and he pulls them apart and the handles extend, turning it into a blade staff.

"Time to rock..." he runs through the rest of the Beowulfs with his blade staff a blur, and it seems like nothing happens, until they literally fall to pieces. "...and roll."

He looks up only to see three Ursas looking at him with hungry eyes "oh come on! Give me a f #$*%& break!" he throws his hands up in frustration. _Whats the purpose of taking these Grimm out anyway?_ He thinks to himself.

Silver puts his weapons away and reaches up to his necklace, it holds five different objects: a bear claw, a wolf tooth, a birds foot, an alligator tooth, and the skull of a small snake. He touches the bear claw and feels a rush of primal energy. His irises turn yellow, his hands become claws, and silver fur grows on his arms. He _growls_.

The ursa pay no attention to this new development and one charges at him, he charges back. And to the other ursa's surprise, the bear grimm gets flung back into a tree by a body slam from the furry boy. He walks up to it and guts the beast with his bear claws.

The other Ursa come at him, he grabs the alligator tooth and the hair recedes, a tick green hide covers his skin and his irises turn green and his pupils become slitted. The ursa flings him against the trees and bites his arm, but can't seem to sink it's teeth in.

"what's wrong?" Silver grunts "don't like the taste of gator?" he cuts the grimm's throat with his alligator claws. The green hide goes away and Silver looks at the teethmarks in the sleeve of his coat "This is my favorite coat."

The last ursa comes at him as he touches the wolf tooth, and his teeth sharpen, his irises turn green, his nails become claws. Silver tilts his head back, and howls. As the last ursa approaches he jumps with wolf-like grace and lands on its back. He goes up to the head of the beast and claws at its eyes, blinding it. He then kills the ursa by clawing its neck from behind.

His animal features fade and he grabs his knees " _h_ _oo_ _oo_ , I think I over did it a little."

He notices a camera and looks into the lens "so, I'm gonna guess that I'm not going to get paid" he says to it, and to his surprise, someone answers

 _"_ _come to the hill north of here and we'll discus your performances"_ the electronic voice stops and Silver turns to the hill. _Nothing good starts with an electronic voice_ Silver thinks to himself, but goes to the hill anyway.

Waiting for him is a white haired man, wearing a green suit and glasses, he also held a cane. He looks at silver calmly. He pulls out a scroll and reads aloud

"name: unknown

alias: Silver Savage

age: estimated as 14

semblance: anima

history: not available

occupation: odd job/bounty hunter

"

he looks up from the scroll and looks at Silver "no birth certificate, no official name, no know relatives" Ozpin smiles "Legally, you don't exist."

Silver rolls his eyes.

"In spite of that, I have an offer to make" Silver raises an eyebrow "I want you to go to Beacon Academy. Train to be a hunter" Ozpin says.

Silver just looks at him "seriously? That's my reward?" he crosses his arms again and closes is eyes "your going to have to do better than that."

Ozpin looks at him with a serious face "we have leads to your case… _Samuel_."

Silver turns to him, his blue suddenly eyes burning with anger and grief. "how the hell do you-"

Ozpin cuts him off "i have my ways" he leans forward on his cane "so, do we have deal?"

Silver looks at the man and grunts "fine."

Ozpin smiles "welcome to Beacon academy."


	5. first impressions

**sorry that i've been inactive for a while, i've been grounded (i'm 14 for Christ sake, give me a break!) so i haven't had access to a computer, but i've been writing it down in my note book (call me old fashioned) and i typed it up and here it is. this chapter is probably going to suck since i've never had to look from multiple points of view at the same time, so don't hate on me! also i've had to change a few things a few times in the character introductions. any critcizm will be accepted, I find it helpful.**

 **now, eenjoy!**

* * *

The bullhead landed and Silver grabbed his stuff _I fit all my belongings in one carryon bag, i truly am a minimalist._ He stepped off as a blond haired boy ran past him and puked in a nearby trash can, and looked at the castle of a school in front of him. _T_ _his has got to be the biggest building i have ever seen.I_ Silver stood staring at the building as everyone else got off. _i sure hope that Professor Ozpin comes through on our deal._

Darius got off the bullhead with a board expression. _what am i supposed to learn here? I've got more military training than any of these people, but orders are orders._ while lost in thought he bumped into a certain silver haired boy. Darius felt his semblance activate. _Grimm? i don't see any grimm. it feels like its coming from...him?_ Darius turns to Silver and then turns away. _Better just leave it alone, my semblance could be wrong... for once._ Darius walk towards the doors to the school, slightly worried.

In that same second Halo just stepped off the bullhead with his belongings and was walking towards the school with high hopes. _Could be fun, training, fighting, killing Grimm, I think I'm going to like it here. and then in a darker though. and get some assistance in my ... ordeal._

And at that very second, when they were all within a few feet of each other... There was an explosion. They all turned and saw a girl in white, covered in soot with smoke rising up

"Did that girl..." Silver starts

"...just..." Darius continues

"...Explode?" Halo finishes

They all just stare for a minute as the girl in white starts yelling at the girl in the red cloak. they then look at eachother, complete strangers that just witnessed someone litterally explode

"i'm not the only one who saw that, right?" Halo asks looking at them.

not unless all three of us are crazy" Darius replies "and i know i'm not"

Silver turns to him "everyone is crazy in their own right, some worse than others though" Silver grins with a glint in his eye "besides, being crazy is much more fun."

Halo puts a hand on Silver's shoulder "i agree with this guy, normal is overrated"

Darius looks back and forth between the two of them "you've both lost your mind""

Halo takes hi hand off Silver's shoulder "Now that that's over i think we should introduce ourselves. I, am Halo wong" he bows "please, hold your applause."

Darius rolls his eyes "Darius Cygnus."

"My name is Silver Salvaje (Sal-va-hey), nice to meet you" Silver looks at the two and then around "it looks like everyone is going inside for Prof. Ozpin's speech"

Halo looks at him "how can you tell?"

Silver gestures to the aea around them, no ones there. "just a guess." he says sarcastically

Darius happily turns and leaves the two young hunters. -one is too childish and the other... i just have a bad feeling about him,- he shakes his head as he walks off.

Halo looks at Silver "you going too?"

"No I'm going to stay out here a bit"

Halo shrugs and walks towards the school

Silver stands there and closes his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. but he doesn't get it for long because there are footsteps running towards the school. he opens his eyes and turns just in time to get tackled and knocked to the ground by Emma, who had barely caught the last bullhead to beacon. her stuff was scattered on the ground.

She landed on top of him, when she realized the awkward position she was in she scrambled off of him, blushing a deep crimson.

"I'm so sorry! i was late and trying to get there before the ceramony started..." she rambles on, apolagizing repeatedly. she scambled to grad the things she had dropped

"Calm down, It's okay." Silver got up and started to pick up a few of Emma's things "here, let me help."

After a few minutes they had gathered all of her things and they were standing up again.

"here" silver holds out the stuff he had picked up.

"thank you." Emma takes her belongings and puts them in her bag. she holds out her hand "Emma"

Silver smiles and takes her hand "Silver, it's nice to meet you Emma."

Emma blushes again, but not as much as before. "thanks again, for your help"

"anytime"

"see you around!" Emma waves back at him as she runs towards Beacon Acadamy.

"i better get in there too, before i miss the ceramony" Silver walks towards the school, withno idea how crazy things are going to get.

* * *

 **okay, thats done and was alot harder than i thought, sorry again for the long wait. any suggestions for things to come, just post a review. I DONT DO EROTIC OR ROMANTIC (the first for obvious reasons, the second because i suck at it in real life). i will do some requests. you can request for other anime, just PM me for that. I'm hoping to come out with the second chapter soon.**


	6. Morning take-off

**wazzup my peoples!? I AM SO SO SORRY ABOUT** **THE HIATUS. I couldn't get on because i was grounded big time. so before we begin i would like to say thank you to the people that still sent in characters, i like the enthusiasm, and i might use them in a different story. i took me a bit with this one because there was no fighting (i'm not that good at non-fighting stuff). But for all of you action fans out there, blood will be spilled in the next chapter. (in the words of a Canadian youtuber, BATHE IN HIS JUICES!)**

 **P.S. remember! if you have any requests for a story (non-RWBY included), topic, OR OC, just PM me**

 **P.S.S.! IF YOU HAVE ANY CRITICISM, POST IT IN THE COMMENTS! I'M JUST STARTING AND I COULD USE THE HELP!**

 **please enjoy!**

* * *

The morning after orientation (i'm just going to call it that, don't hate!) Halo wakes with a yawn

"another day, another fight to the death" he says while sitting up.

 _I wonder what Ozpin has in store for us today. Should be fun._ Halo thinks to himself with a grin. He does a mental check list of his supplies. _Bianca; check, bombs; check, battle gear; check. Ready and raring to go._ He grins again. _I hope I get to blow something up._ He grins devilishly. Then his thoughts take a darker turn, _Ozpin better make good on his deal, i need to find her._

Silver is currently leaning against the wall, eyes closed, while wearing plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He has been awake for some time now, enjoying the silence. Now it wasn't as quiet as people were now getting up. Silver thought about the selection, how, who, where, when. curiosity may have killed the cat, but luckily that was one he hadn't used yet. (animal humor, you'll be hearing a lot of it later on). Silver decided to put that thought on the back burner and go take a shower. _I can smell a beowulf from three fourths of a mile away, but not over my own B.O._ Silver walks to the boys locker room, luckily, everyone was still a bit drowsy and he was the only one there.

During this, Darius had woken up and did routine maintenance on his weapon: shattered eclipse. while cleaning he thinks about the selection _What'll it be? a test? a mission? maybe a battle royal? as long a my team is focused and serious i could care less._ when he finishes cleaning his weapon and he re-assembles it.

"All clean and ready for combat" Darius says as he sets shattered eclipse aside and lays back and relaxes before the oncoming trial. Darius wondered why now of all times his father put him in this academy, and if it was a coincidence that he felt the presence of a grimm from another new arrival. _I don't believe in conspiracies, but something is going on here._ but he decided to leave it be.

The alarm on Emma's scroll went off, waking her up with some major bed head. she had been awake most of the night thinking about who she might be teamed up with, and if she would be with boys. Now Emma is not a shy girl, she just gets really nervous around guys, except for her brother and the others on team ANVL. she sat up and shut off the alarm on her scroll, and saw her reflection in the screen. _Well, this just keeps on getting better and better._ she thought as she grabbed her brush and headed off to the girls bathroom to get her hair under control

* * *

 _ **2 hours later**_

 _ **edge of the Emerald F**_ _ **orest**_

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin tells them all "and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Glynda spoke up "Now, i'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion: Each of you will be given teammates... _Today._ "

"what?" the girl most people recognized as the who exploded said, sounding slightly frightened.

Emma wasn't too thrilled either. _oh boy, with my luck i'll be paired with a psycho._

Ozpin started again "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well."

Red (i know her name but for the sake of staying in story i'm calling her this, deal with it) made another scared sound.

"That being said," Ozpin continued "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" red nearly screamed.

"See? I told you!" Silver looked over at the person who spoke and saw a red headed girl with a crazy glint in her eye looking at a boy with black hair who looked very calm and zen.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern edge of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Darius heard a nervous chuckle and gulp, he turned to see the blond kid who threw up after they arrived in the bullhead. Many of the first years were looking a little green.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Barf Boy (yes, i'm calling him that, get over it) raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir-"

Silver smiled at the thought of the woods, a place he knew very well. "Way to go Oz" he said "You just put an animal back in the woods." This earned him frightened looks from the students next to him.

Ozpin ignored him "Good! Now, take your positions"

Everyone took a battle stance while barf boy kept his hand raised "Um, sir? I've got, um, a question. So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? Your, like, dropping us off or something?"

Halo rolled his eyes at the blond boy's question as he was launched

"No." Ozpin replied "You will be falling."

Emma's eyes widened as she heard that... right before she was launched.

Barf Boy scratched his head nervously "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Halo chuckled "parachutes? we don't need no stinking parachutes!" he said just before he was launched.

"No. you will be using your own landing strategy" Ozpin told Barf Boy (now i just feel bad for calling him this)

Silver was launched while thinking homely thoughts of the very, very, _very,_ deadly forest

"Uhhuh... Yeah." he said nervously. "So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYY!" he gets cut off as his platform activates, sending him flying.

Ozpin sips his coffee like nothing ever happened.

* * *

 **SO! what did you think? like i said before, i am so sorry about the hiatus, i just didn't have the means to type this up. also, i'm setting up another story as a request line so that anyone who has a request can just write a review on that and tell me, that way guests can too. HEY, guys who's O.C.s are in this, if you have a problem with how your character acted, just PM me, i'm still learning and i wouldn't mind.**

 **now, this is about over and that being said ,stay young, follow your dreams, and keep readin, O.C. OUT!**


	7. sorry! & appearances (non-story)

hey guys! oc here with an update on whats been goin on, A WHOLE LOT, i'm 15 as of october last year and i'm a tenth grader in highschool, not to mention that exams are right around the corner. i'm also hanging out with freinds. i also do this LARP thing every now and again (if interested look up "Alliance Larp" it's all over the U.S.) so i don't always have time to type, i have plenty of time to write, however, i just lack motivation when i have to copy something. so sorry for the hiatus, i have a couple of finished chapters that i need to type, then i will start posting them HOPEFULLY every other week. this chapter will also give you a proper description of all of the characters.

 **NAME:** Silver Savaje

 **AGE:** 17

 **APPEARANCE:** He has silver hair and blue eyes. he wears a dark grey trench coat, has a tribal necklace that has a bear claw, a wolf tooth, a birds foot, an alligator tooth, and the skull of a small snake. He has scars all over him, none of them visible while he is his clothes.

 **WEAPON:** two guns that have blades that come out like toy light sabers. one is a black gun with a white stripe while the blade is white with a black stripe, the other is the opposite; white gun with a black stripe while blade is black with a wite stripe.

 **NAME:** Halo Wong

 **AGE:** 17

 **APPEARANCE:** He has chocolate brown eyes, chestnut brown hair that reaches down to the middle of his neck and the ends are a little spiky, and has a well toned body but not overly muscular like a body builder. He wears a black and red leather jacket that has his emblem on the back of it, a grey T-shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes. He has a long diagonal scar the runs from his lower back to his right shoulder from a sword wound. His clothes are resistant to elemental attacks but not completely immune to them.

 **WEAPON:** His weapon is a long bow that can collapse into 2 cutlasses. Its called Bianca.

 **NAME:** Darius Cygnus

 **AGE:** 17

 **APPEARANCE:** black combat boots,black and white camouflaged pants and t-shirt,black stab vest whit his simbol on the back (the shattered moon of remnant surrounded by darknes),purple beret on short brown hair and dark purple eyes

 **WEAPON:** a bayoneted rifle that transforms into a greatsword

 **NAME:** Emma Ebonywood

 **AGE:** 16

 **APPEARANCE:** Dark skin, purple eyes, long black hair in a braid with a white streak in it. She wears a black shirt, a purple scarf around her neck, a white skirt with black leggings under it, and white boots.

 **WEAPON:** Tonfa Blades that form into a bow, and a quiver of dust arrows on her back.


	8. the Soldier and the Jester

**yo yo yo guys, i'm back! again i am sorry about how long this goes between updates. and i'm telling you now that there will be no pairings in this, unless there is a ton of support for it, then i may have to relent. also a warning, i switch between the past and present tense alot.**

 **Hey guys! back once again for a capter of The Darkest Lights. here we have the classic team up of the group's serious guy/stick-in-the-mud with the team joker/comedian, Chaos and arguing will ensue. also i am going to apologize beforehand about refering to Jaune as Barf-Boy, but i am doing it beacuase everybody on the team doesn't know Jaune's name yet**

 **ONE MORE THING request anything you want from any fandom you want, just give me a base and some plot and i'll go from there. now you probably want me to stop 'talking' so the you can get on to reading.**

 **and with that: BEGIN!**

* * *

Darius was quickly decending to the ground, in a freefall, from a few thousand feet in the air. And he was quite calm about it, most people, like the screaming blond kid, would at least be slightly worried, but not a hunter (aside from blondy), and especially not daruius.

 _The folige should slow me down._ he thought as he planned his landing. _if i go at an angle my aura should be able to absorb the brunt of the impact._ he angles his body so that he increases horazontal speed. a few seconds later...

 _BOOM!_

* * *

At this time Halo was excecuting his own landing stratagy, fireing explosive red dust arrows and using the force of the explosion to slow himself down. He stabbed his two blades into a tree and slid down, then kicked off, did a backflip and landed on his feet.

Since he fired so many arrows he decided to check his dust reserves.

"Damn, should have been more sparing, used up a quarter of my fire dust"

That is when he heard a crash from not far away. who's landing stratagy was that? he wondered, then he thought about all the grimm that "landing" would have attracted. Better go help the poor sucker. He thought, not knowing just who was going to be there.

* * *

Darius now lays on his back in the middle of a small crater.

"Any landing you can walk away from, huh?" he sits up and cracks his back with a loud _snap!_ "id like to punch the guy who came up with that in the face"

 _So, to the east temple, judjing by the sun and time of day, i'm gonna say it's..._ He doesn't get to finish his thought as a rustle comes from the bushes behind him.

None other than Halo wong steps out of the bushes

* * *

Halo wasn't too happy about this arrangment either. just my luck, out of everyone, i got the stick in the mud. Then he saw Darius' weapon. To have a weapon like that you have to be skilled in combat. This brought Halo's mood up a little.

* * *

"Howdy pardner" Halo says with a grin.

Darius just looks at him for a few seconds... and then facepalms. _Of all the possibilities i got him?! the least serious guy i've seen so far?!_ Darius sighs. _No going back now._

* * *

 **(okay, from now on i won't be switching between veiws/locations usin the lines)**

Halo put his arm around Darius's neck "Come on Daruis old buddy, could be worse, right?"

Darius raised an eyebrow at this "how?"

"well... you could have been paired up with barf boy up there." Halo pointed at the blond as he flew over top of them.

"Good point." Darius grimaced at the thought of being paired with the blond.

(for all the jaune fans out there, sorry, i had to)

"hey, Ozpin said the northern edge, right?" Halo asked while looking around

Darius throws his hands up "Were you even listening?"

"yeah, i was," Halo shoots back "but i just wanted to make sure. i'd rather not have the cause of my death be bad memory"

it seemed as though Darius was going to make another remark when a growl from the woods scilenced them both. instinct kicking in, they went back to back: Darius's Shattered Eclipse in rifle form and Halo's Bianca in double cutlass form.

A pack of Beowolfes walk out of the foliage, surrounding them.

"Throw me a bone here!" Halo said with a grin.

"Really?" Darius asked "That's the best you could come up with?" he shook his head "I just hope that your fighting skills are better than your jokes." Darius cocked his gun

"Don't you worry your purple beret soldier boy" Halo's voice had lost it' playfulness as he pulled the sting back on his bow "I don't miss." This was punctuated by the three red dust arrows that formed on the bow, ready to fire. He fires, getting three Beowolfes with the three arrows that explode on contact.

"Can your gun do that!?" Halo shouts as he fires off a few more arrows.

"No" Darius grunts "but it can do this!" Darius unleashes a spray of bullets, killing some and wounding others.

"Can your bow do that?" Darius shoots back with a smirk

Halo rolls his eyes at this. "Guns lack finesse."

They've thinned out the pack quite a bit now, and the remaining grimm have gotten pretty close.

Halo splits Bianca into two cutlasses and grins. "Lets go little doggy." he says and charges at the nearest Beowolf. It swipes at him, but he ducks under the swing and slashes deep into the beast's side. The grimm howls in pain but suddenly stops when Halo stabs it's spine.

While all that happened Darius had also gone close-range by changing Shattered Eclipse into it's broadsword form. A Beowolf came at him and he held up his blade.

"Ready to die?" Darius asked, his voice dark and cold.

The Beowolf holds it's large claw above it's head and brings it down on top of Darius. Darius responds to this by cutting the beast's arm off at the elbow. The Grimm stumbles back, surprised. it doesn't have long though because Darius quickly cuts the Beowolf's other arm off at the shoulder, then he spins and cut the Grimm in half.

"take that as a yes" darius says with a smirk as he hoists his sword onto his shoulder. he looks over at his partner and winds that Halo is all finished up a well.

"so i guess you aren't a completely horrible in a fight" Darius says while putting away his weapon.

"Wow, that must be high praise comin from you, eh buddy?" Halo replies with a smile. "Shall we be on our way?" he motions towards the north.

Drius rolls his eyes but starts walking towards the northern edge.

Halo only grins at his new allies lack of humor and walks with him

* * *

 **so yeah... that was pretty bad, i'm much better at writing single combat or one vs. many fights, so sorry about that. remember just send in ideas and i'll get to 'em (mostly because i haven't gotten any) so send those things in!**

 **(insert cool out-tro here)**


	9. Beauty and the Beast

**yes, that's right mi amigos, Insanity is back! So... yeah, I suck at uploading, go ahead and bring the hate comments, I totally deserve it. My creativity just isn't flowing that well, so it took me a while to come up with the landing, meeting, and eventual conflict, beetween what and who is to be read in this chapter, no spoilers except for one... NO ROMANCE, unless I see some begging and pleading in the comments. Now here is the chapter approprately named beauty and the beast, due to the fact that it's Silver and Emma.**

 **Also, remember that I will accept almost any request that you guys post, characters or otherwise, for any storyline. Got a self insert for code lyoko in the works, it is an sync, self insert, AU extravaganza. But if anybody wants me to make an SYOC for ANYTHING, just ask, I might say yes.**

 **now without further adue (** **I think thats how it's spelled) let the story begIn!**

* * *

Silver was free falling through the air, enjoying the feeling of the wind tearing at his face, when a thought struck him.

"How in the name of dust am I going to land?" He though aloud.

 _using wings would be bad, a Nevermore might think that i'm another avian in it's territory, and then it would attack me._ He thought. _That would be BAD._

Silver went through his options of how he could land. _Let's see here, wolf won't help here, bear doesn't either, snake won't do squat, Gator would probably let me survive the impact, but I still would be injured and be easy pickings for any grimm that wanders by._ Silver face palmed. _Fantastic, now what am I going to do? Land in a tree? Wait... DUH!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was having a similar problem, she couldn't figure out how to land. _I only have so many arrows, and I don't want to use them all before I even land. My semblance only effects my weapon, so I don't think that that would help._ _And there is no way my aura could absorb the whole impact._ She was trying to think of another way when she got an idea.

"Wind dust, of course!" She pulled out a green crystal from her pocket "I can use this to make an updraft that will slow my decent!"

She held the crystal with both hands and concentrated on it. The crystal started to glow and wind started blowing upwards, slowing her decent. _YES! It's working!_ She thought as she continued to slow down. But in her excitement she lost concentration and the dust backfired on her.

A gust of wind caught her from the side and sent her flailing and flying in a random direction.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Silver was getting closer to the ground when he heard the sound. _What is that sound? it almost sounds like a scream._

He shook his head and focused on the ground, looking for just the right-

"AHHHHHH!"

he whiped his head around to see a familiar Dark skinned girl crash right into him.

 _Well this throws a wrench into the plan_. He thinks

Emma, on instinct, wrapped her arms around the thing she ran into. When she saw that it was a _who_ she ran into her face turned red.

"We _really_ need to stop meeting like this" Silver says with a slight grin

Emma looked away, down to be exact, to the ground, the ground that they were rapidly approaching. "Umm we got a problem."

"What?"

she pointed down

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, THAT."

Silver rolled his eyes. _No choice now, gotta fly._

"I got an idea but you have to promise me that you won't freak out." he said.

"Okay..." she was uncertain of him now

"Here goes nothin"

Silver wrapped one arm around Emma and grabs the raven's claw on his necklace with the other and focuses. _please don't go horribly wrong,_ _please don't go horribly wrong_. His eyes changed from blue to green. He felt his bones change, hollowing out.

"We're running out of sky here!" Emma said , a little fearful about how close they were to ground.

Finally wings started to grow out of his back, they were only 80 feet from the ground. His wings finished growing at 50 feet.

"Hang on!" he yelled.

Silver's wings came out of specially designed slits on the back of his trench coat and spread out catching the air. He pulled up at the last second and climbed up above the tree line.

"Are we dead?" Emma asked with her eyes closed

"Far from it." Silver said. "...you can open your eyes now."

Emma opened her eyes to find that they were no longer falling. In fact, it seemed that they were gliding over the canopy of trees.

"huh?" she looked up and saw that her silver haired acquaintance had sprouted black wings "WAH!"

She was so shocked that she actually pushed away from Silver, making him lose his grip on her. But Silver managed to grab her arm before she fell to far.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out!" he said as he grabbed her other arm with his other hand.

"What else was I supposed to do?!" she yelled back

Silver rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I saw that" she struggled in his grasp

"Do you want me to drop you?!" Sliver said, finally losing his patience. That seemed to finally stop her thrashing.

Thankfully they landed without incident. After they had landed and Silver had folded his wings back into the slots on the back of his coat Emma asked him a question.

"Are you a faunus?"

"Fraid not," he grunted out as his wings vanished underneath his coat. "do you know how rare avian faunus are? Not to mention the ones that actually have functioning wings." he said replied gruffly.

Emma pointed to the sky "Then what was that?!"

Silver sighed "I will answer questions after we are out of this Grimm infested forest."

"You LITERALLY grew wings out of nowhere! I think you shou-"

Silver held up his hand. Emma nearly asked what was wrong when she heard something, they both turned to where the sound came form.

A single Beowulf walked out of the bushes and towards them. It was a relativly small one, but Grimm are Grimm. Emma raised her bow but Silver put his hand in front of her and stepped forwards.

"Back. Off." Silver's voice was cold and dark, and more of a growl than speech.

The Beowulf locked eyes with silver, then it started to whine. It took a few steps back then it turned and ran.

"That was only a scout for the pack," Silver said, his voice returning to normal "we need to move before it alerts the rest of them." He turned to Emma to find her just staring wide eyed at him.

"What?… How?… what the he-" she started

Silver cut her off with a cold glare "in case you haven't noticed, we are still in a forest filled with Grimm."

A distant howl is heard by both of them.

"Crap," Silver grunted out "they're closer than I though."

"Meaning?"

Another howl, closer this time.

"We got a choice, we can either fight through an entire pack of Grimm," he pointed to where the howling came from "or we can run like our lives depend on it." he jabbed his thumb in the opposite direction.

"Which way is the temple?"

Silver pointed in the direction of the Grimm.

"Can't you just fly us there?"

"No, need time to recharge," he said, regretting the use of his semblance, "We don't have any good options."

Emma grinned and put her bow on her shoulder. "Then it's time for some bad options."

Silver grinned back "I'm starting to like you, Em."

She blushed a little at that. "W-where's your weapon?" She said trying to change the subject.

Silver swung his arms and his two weapons flew into his hands from his sleeves in pistol form, he spun them on his index fingers before grabbing them. "Locked and loaded, hows your aim?"

She knocked an arrow and raised her bow, she let go and hit an Ursa in the eye just as it came into view, killing it instantly. "Pretty good, you?"

Silver grinned and raised his right gun. "I'm one hell of a shot." Running steps could be heard, trampling through the woods towards them.

"Things could get a little... Grimm." Silver said, taking aim

"Really? I mean... Really?" She said as she knocked another arrow.

"Trying to relieve some of the tension" he grinned at her.

Emma rolled her eyes in response.

At least a dozen Grimm ran out of the woods at them. Beowulfs and Ursa ran towards them. Only to get mowed down.

Silver was firing round after round of bullets into them, rarely missing, either hitting them square in the face or someplace else vital.

Emma on the other hand was all headshots, setting up the next arrow just as the one before it hit its target. She used dust infused arrow heads making some explode and others freeze.

They had thinned out the herd. But there was still a not-so-small problem.

"That is one big Beowulf." Emma said as a much bigger Beowulf walked out of the woods.

"Its an alpha. The leader of the pack, and the strongest of the pack."

"I'm gonna guess that's not good for us."

Silver grinned "It's a good thing when your rollin with me." Silver flipped a switch on his weapons, the barrels became flush with the grip, then blades extended from underneath the barrels. He took it a step further and put the ends of the grips against each other and twisted them so that the blades faced opposite directions.

"How does the strongest of the bunch showing up help us?" Emma asked, looking somewhat concerned for their safety.

"Show of strength, kill the strongest and the weaker ones will be terrified." Silver touched the wolf tooth on his necklace, his blue eyes turned yellow, his fingernails became sharper, and his canines became sharper and longer

"Cover me?" he asked her, his tone completely serious.

Emma sighed "it would probably be frowned upon if my partner got killed before we even go to our first class."

"I'll take that as a yes." Silver ran at the alpha before Emma had a chance to respond.

Emma just looked after him with a look that said; _di he REALLY just do that?_ But she didn't hav emuch time to dwell on it because a couple of the Beowulfs were closing in on her.

"If he lives, I am going to kill him" she said before running at the nearest one, ready to take out some of her annotance with the silver haired boy on it.

Silver stopped 15 feet away from the alpha, and raised the black blade of his weapon up in challenge.

The large Grimm howled in fury, a single human challenging it.

Silver crouched and growled at the alpha, then charged. Using the speed and agility of a wolf he closed the distance at inhuman speeds. Using the element of surprise, Silver used the black blade to cut inbetween the beast's ribbs.

The creaturre stumbled back in shock but quickly recovered. now it was angry. The alpha tried to attack Silver with it's claw, Silver blocked the attack with the back side of the white blade on his weapon. using this as a chance to finall land a hit, the Grimm tried to bite him.

Silver retaliated by pushing the beast's claw away and then doing a backflip, his knee connecting directly with the lower part of the alpha's jaw, knocking Grimm back once again.

By now the beast was done playing silver's game, it was pissed of and out for blood. It charged at silver in a wild fury.

Silver ran right towards the charging beast, spinning his blade-staff until it was a black and white blur. The alpha once again tried to bring it's right claw down on Silver, but he just cut the beast's arm off just above the elbow, then, before the beast's limb hit the ground, he proceeded to cut the Grimm's left arm off at the shoulder.

The alpha fell to it's knees and made a sound like a wounded animal. Silver put the beast out of it' misery by stabbing it through the sternum with the black blade of his weapon. The charge forward had brought his hood up over his head.

While this was happening Emma was butchering every Grimm that got within 5 feet of her. Slicing, stabbing, chopping, she was only using her weapon in blade form because she wanted to save some srrows for later, just in case.

she had just slit one's throat when they all backed away, she turned to se Silver walking towards her, but his hood was up now and the shadow it cast left only his mouth visible, and it held no emotion.

The Grimm around them were whimpering now, and, just for a second, Emma could feel the pressure that Silver was putting out; primal terror. and no sooner than she felt it it was gone, all the beowulfs had ran off.

Silver pulled his hood back to reveal that his semblance was deactivated, and he was wearing a kind smile. "Looks like my wish have will be granted another day, shall we be off?" he pionted behind himself with his thumb and put the white blade of his weapon on his shoulder.

Emma slowly walked up with a smile, then...

 _SLAP!_

Emma slapped Silver right across the face, knocking him flat on his rear, with a red hand-shaped mark on his left cheek. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

 _Several miles due north..._

Ruby stopped and turned around.

"What is it now you dunce?" Weiss exclamed, still very much annoyed with the little reaper

"Did you hear that?" Ruby asked.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like a slap, and a very painful one at that."

"Whatever, lets get going."

Ruby shrugged and started walking again.

* * *

 _Back with Emma and Silver..._

"Ow." was his only response.

"That's what you get when you throw me to the wolves! _Litterally!_ " She said as she stood over him and glared down, then she held out her hand.

"Okay yeah," He rubbed his cheek with his left hand and grabbed her's with his right. "I totally deserved that one."

"Now that I've made my point, we can go." she turned and took a step.

"Would you like to fly?" Silver asked with a grin.

Emma turned around in an instant "What?!"

Silver held up his arms to protect his face.

Emma just looked at him then started laughing. "Did you really just protect your face?"

Silver put his arms down and frowned. "Yeah, and to answer your other question, I'm recharged and can fly again."

"Seems like the fastest route, let's go."

Silver touched the raven's claw again, wings came out of the slots on the back of his coat. He pick Emma up princess style.

"Any funny ideas and I will slap you again." she said with a glare.

Silver winced "Not again please."

He took off in one huge leap and started flying north.

* * *

 **Soooo... I wrote all of this before I finished volume three. THAT SHIT GOT DARK (pardon the language), what the hell happened?! I don't even know what to do with that to be honest, how am I supposed to incorperate that into this?! And vise versa!? SERIOUSLY?!**

 ***I throw my hands up into the air and then pinch the bridge of my nose***

 **good god... what the hell are they doing over there at rooster teeth**

 **However, I am calling it now, yang gets a robot arm, I'm callin it now.**

 **whelp, any way guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but now I am saying that I will most likly never updae this regularly, it will be sporatic and may be within a week of the previous, or over a month from the last.**

 **if you have anything that you want to happen in this story just asks, I need some ideas to get this thing in gear. Also let me know if you want me to redo the chapter before this one, it is pretty bad, and this one is much better, I feel like I should change it.**

 **And since volume three finished I may have chance to catch up to where they were, no promises though, I got one later chapter prepped, and I want a poll up in the comments for the next one**

 **READER'S CHOICE:**

 **what big Grimm should team SHDE fight?, since team JNPR fought a Deathstalker and team RWBY fought a Nevermore, what will team SHDE fight? YOU GUYS DECIDE!**

 **Also, check out my profile, it might be interesting.**

 **Hasta luego mi amigos!**


End file.
